Night Hunter
The Night Hunter is a player controlled special infected which roams at night to eliminate the survivors. Overview A fearsome predator who watches over nests of incubating Volatiles. As the ultimate zombie, the Night Hunter has super-human skills, which gives him an edge over survivors in the quarantine. The Night Hunter is only seen in the Be The Zombie game mode. Just like the Survivors, it has a skill tree which can improve its attacks, movement, and other abilities. The Night Hunter can howl which reveals the survivors globally, like an improved survivor sense. As the Night Hunter levels up, it will gain skill points. Skill points can be used to purchase new skills from the skill tree. His tendrils allow him to traverse at extreme speeds unless he runs out of stamina, which is lost in the presence of UV light. The Night Hunter's primary attack is the pounce which can only be used at full stamina. It wraps its tentacles around the targeted survivor, delivering a fatal bite and instantly killing them. This ability is extra fun because it makes them EXPLODE. How hella rad is that? When in danger, the Night Hunter can slam knocking enemies away so he can escape UV light. As the Night Hunter levels up, he gains the ability to spit four different projectiles. The first spit will explode after a short delay. After the explosion, all survivors hit will be chased down by bombers. This is a useful tactic for forcing survivors onto rooftops and causing them to separate. The second spit will also explode after a short delay, but this spit instead disable all UV lights in an area for a short time. The Hunter also has the ability to tackle enemies, which knocks them away. He can deploy a momentary shield which blocks UV light. The Hunter can also unlock a skill which allows airborne ground slams. Later also being able to upgrade to carry one more spit of each type and combine a ground slam with spits that cover the target in the selected spit after being knocked up. As the Night Hunter acquires all upgrades for its current skill tree, the player will have the choice to mutate and acquire more skills and improvements for the Night Hunter. it will look more like a 'zombie king' of sorts with it developing a crown made out of its bone and acquiring spikes. Strategy *Just like the Volatile, the Hunter is weak to Ultra-violet light. UV light reduces the Night Hunter's stamina, giving the survivors a chance to kill it or delay it long enough to complete their objective to destroy the Volatile hives. *The music changes when it is nearby, so get ready. *Stay together with your team. The Hunter can easily kill you when you're alone and unprepared. *Chameleon perk works wonders against The Hunter. When you camouflage, the Hunter's scream ability will misdirect it. Use this to your advantage. *When the Hunter pounces on you, you have a very short moment to shine UV light on its face before it locks in. Doing this will disrupt its pounce, saving a potential victim. *You can dodge the ground slam by dodging. If you jump right before hunter charges forward, you can evade tackles. Doing this will stun the Hunter for a short time, allowing you to finish it off or force it to retreat. The Hunter will die if it runs into a spike wall while tackling. Same goes for survivors, so be aware. * Hunter spits sticks to surfaces and humans. don't travel in clusters. * When someone gets tagged by a spit, what you should do changes depending on the spit. Green horde summon spits will call gastank zombies that will rush in towards the tagged survivors and explode. Purple UV block spits will disable all sources of UV light, excluding flares. if tagged by green spits, get to higher ground. gastanks cannot climb. UV block spits will leave you defenseless against hunter's pounce if you don't have some flares or nearby teammates. drop some flares and stay in range of UV. * You can jump on the hunter from higher ground and kill him in one hit, be aware though, that he can spot you. * A fast, effective way to kill the Night Hunter is to Drop Kick him and as he recovers, rapidly throw your equipped melee weapon. This strategy may take a while to master, but when you do, it becomes very useful against high level hunters. * Most night hunters are unaware that you can see them and tend to try and stalk you. If they are on the rooftops, equip the grapping hook and as you are being thrusted toward the rooftops, quickly swap to the UV light while in mid-air to prevent a pounce. This is a great way to surprise them and get the advantage. If possible, try drop kicking him of the rooftops and drop attacking him for an insta-kill. Trivia * It's odd how the Hunter has stamina, seeing as other enemies such as Virals and Volatiles do not. However, this is likely for balancing reasons. * Some rumors say that if Crane became a zombie then this Night Hunter would be Crane. * I came here to learn about the Night Hunter. I learned nothing and edited instead. This trivia is really stupid. Gallery DL-17.jpg DL-16.jpg 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00010.jpg|night hunter, killing the player. 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00008.jpg|night hunter in game. 239140 screenshots 2015-01-31 00009.jpg|night hunter exposed to UV light. 2015-01-31 00021.jpg 2015-01-31 00020.jpg 2015-01-31 00019.jpg 2015-01-31 00018.jpg 2015-01-31 00017.jpg 2015-01-31 00016.jpg 2015-01-31 00015.jpg 2015-01-31 00014.jpg 2015-01-31 00013.jpg 2015-01-31 00012.jpg 2015-01-31 00011.jpg 2015-01-31 00010.jpg 2015-01-31 00009.jpg 2015-01-31 00008.jpg 2015-01-31 00007.jpg 2015-01-31 00006.jpg 2015-01-31 00005.jpg 2015-01-31 00004.jpg 2015-01-31 00003.jpg 2015-01-31 00002.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Common Infected Category:Gameplay